1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for removing manure from a floor. The invention relates in particular to such a device which is autonomously displaceable, i.e. provided with self-driving and self-steering.
2. Background of Related Art
From WO 00/70937, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a device for removing manure from a floor is known, which is provided with a frame on which a manure slide (also called scraper) and a motor-driven drive wheel are mounted. The drive wheel is located behind the manure slide. During operation, the device is supported on the manure slide and on the drive wheel.
EP 1.690.450, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows a comparable device, wherein two drive wheels or drive caterpillars are disposed behind the manure slide (scraper), on both sides of a block in which the motor is accommodated. Steering takes place by actuating the two wheels individually or by means of an added small steering wheel. In front of the slide there is disposed a sliding shoe by means of which obstacles projecting from the floor, such as bolts or thresholds, can be overcome.
DE 103 09 196, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows a device for removing manure from a floor, in the form of a tricycle with motor-driven wheels at the rear, on both sides of a frame, and a steering wheel at the front. Two manure slides (scrapers) are located between the rear wheels and the front wheel.
There is further known a so-called auto-slide, which comprises a front manure slide and a rear manure slide (scraper) which is transverse to the direction of travel, which slides are interconnected by a longitudinal girder on which a drive device is provided as well.